


Run Me Out

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Not Winchester Friendly, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "Your problems always come first." A critical look at Cas's relationship with the Winchesters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Run Me Out" by Zola Jesus


End file.
